


Eat The Table

by jademark



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Fry, Leela, and Bender face a table-related dilemma.





	Eat The Table

Through tears, Leela said to Fry, “Fry, please eat this table.”

“Come again?” Fry asked.

“It needs to be gone. Please just eat it,” she said.

“But Leela, I can’t eat tables. I don’t think I can fit any of it in my mouth.”

“It’s easy. I’ve eaten, or at least destroyed, lots of tables in my lifetime,” Bender said, rolling up his sleeves and then realizing he didn’t need to. “You just take off one leg and eat it. You split the surface into 3 pieces, or more if you’re a chump.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine the rest. I'm done


End file.
